Fallout
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: A more realistic take on the fallout from the Daxamite invasion and the president being an alien


**This was a story request from Orthankg1. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **So, in the season two finale, there is just so much stupid in regards to the president it is not funny.**

 **First, she flew Air Force 1 right up to the Daxamite ship...why? Does this earth's Air Force 1 have upgrades to make it combat ready? If not, what exactly was her plan, to talk them to death? What exactly did she hope to accomplish? She was reckless and put everyone on that plane in danger, especially Cat, who should not have even been on that plane in the first place considering where it was headed.**

 **Her being an alien is one thing, but the fact she is the president and is hiding it is another. Kara and Clark hide their identity but it does not affect people outside of themselves. This presidency is illegal and everyone who is hiding it is committing at least obstruction of justice and at most treason. And it is extremely out of character for everyone, particularly Kara, to just be okay with this.**

 **This isn't really related to the president, but it is related to her actions. There was a freaking alien invasion, proving Lillian Luthor right all along, and no fallout from that? No anti-alien feelings rising up, no politicians advocating for no more aliens coming to earth nothing?**

 **So, here is an attempt to show a more realistic outcome of the finale.**

Washington DC

Afternoon

How had it all gone so wrong, The President wondered as she stood in front of the supreme court. Oh yeah, it that, she mused as the prosecutor showed the clip of her revealing herself as an alien to Supergirl and Cat Grant.

"This image was captured from a satellite during the Daxamite invasion," The prosecutor said as he walked around the court room, "right after The president had flown Air Force 1 right up to the Daxamite mother ship. This alone is reckless endangerment, as Air Force 1 is not a combat ship, has no weapons. She endangered the lives of everyone on board, including Cat Grant who should never have been there in the first place. But that is not why we are here.

"Our President is an illegal alien. For the past year she has, recklessly and illegally, opened the boarders of our planet to other life forms in the galaxy. And not all of them are friendly, as we have seen from The Daxamite Invasion as well as the attempts on the president's life after she first made the announcement of opening boarders. Despite the assassination attempt, she pressed on with opening our boarders to aliens with no regard to the safety of humanity.

"Now we know why: She herself is alien! We elected her to protect us, to put our safety above her own interests. But she has done the exact opposite! She used her position as president to make us open our boarders, despite advisement against this from those within her own administration. She endangered us all because she herself is an illegal alien, making her presidency illegal. The safety of the human race comes a distant second on her list of priorities because she is not one of us. To do anything less than impeach her would be a serious miscarriage of justice." The prosecutor finishes as he takes his seat.

National City

Night

Kara flew through the sky, thinking on the recent events of the last few weeks. Immediately following the Daxamite invasion, the image from the satellite had surfaced, revealing the President's secret and that she and Cat knew about it. The President had been impeached a few hours ago and she wasn't the only one facing consequences. Cat had been arrested, was in a high security prison awaiting trial on charges of obstruction and treason. With the founder having been arrested for such a serious crime, CatcCo had taken a major hit. No one was buying anymore, the stock had plummeted. James, at Kara's insistence, had reached out to Lena, who was willing to buy CatCo. J'onn had told Kara to stay away from the DEO, lest they try to come after her as well.

Following the invasion and then the revelation about the president, anti-alien prejudice was at an all time high. Kara had saved a couple of civilians the other day only to have trash thrown t her and told to 'get off our planet!' It was clear her decision to keep the president's secret had cost her the trust of the public. Kara landed on the roof of her apartment, wondering if what she had done was actually worth it.


End file.
